The Boys Who Chased Shadows and Clouds
by perch
Summary: A slice of life fic exploring the early lives of Dio and Luciola from their first meeting to right before the start of the series. Contains Spoilers for entire series. FORMAT FIXED!


Title: The Boys Who Chased Shadows and Clouds

Title: The Boys Who Chased Shadows and Clouds  
Fandom: Last Exile (anime)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A slice of life fic exploring the early lives of Dio and Luciola from their first meeting to right before the start of the series.  
Spoilers: This pretty much spoils the whole show as while it deals with the characters lives pre-anime it touches on key moments that will matter later on.

--

The Boys Who Chased Shadows and Clouds

He was the boy under the table.

He was a boy filled with the bored dreams of the immaculate and wealthy. He was a noble, the younger brother of the Maestro and Luciola's master. The first time Luciola met him the room was filled with the cloying scent of the red roses the Maestro was holding, the same roses that created the line of red across Dio's cheek.

Maestro Delphine's calculated yet seemingly casual cruelty never left scars, though the thin line of pain across one cheek stung. It stung Luciola as well when Delphine presented him to Dio and was quickly ignored as the young boy rushed to Luciola's side.

It was only a matter of time before Luciola had a matching scratch. Maestro Delphine was not one to be ignored, even when she was presenting a distraction.

Luciola was given his name by Dio. Fed by him when the Maestro saw it fit to neglect his dinner. Dio even called him friend, though only under the cover of a table, and only whispered in his ear. It was understood that this friendship had to be in secret, could never be mentioned aloud again, never acknowledged.

Luciola learned to accept Dio's touch, his spontaneous hugs, Dio's insatiable desire to touch and be touched, to be reaffirmed again and again, but he could not respond back. Could not hug back, or turn to him when he held him, could not initiate touches on his own unless it was to protect Dio's life and eventually Dio's spontaneous affection dwindled.

"Aren't corpses simply fascinating," Dio asked, as he touched the shroud covering the young boys face.

Luciola didn't deign to comment, instead focusing on a spot on the wall to the right of Dio's shoulder. It was Dio's latest hobby, to run around uncovering the messy little death's left behind by training or Maestro Delphine's whims and to stare at the dead. Dio picked the habit up when they were fourteen, after learning chess and flying a plane.

Dio continued to touch the body, lingering over the hands under their light cover, the contours of the chest, running his fingers around the puncture wound. Luciola's jewel flashed and he picked up the transmission, hesitating before he spoke.

"Lord Dio, I'm picking up a request…" he began.

"Yes, yes, later," Dio said impatiently.

"It's from Maestro Delphine," Luciola finished.

Dio's hands stilled sharply, jerking the shroud partially away and revealing the beginnings of sag on the face.

"Tell them I'm not here, I've just left, anything," Dio said, scrambling to his feet and running his hand down his face.

"Dio," Luciola whispered as the doors opened and Delphine's honor guard arrived.

Later in the cover of darkness Dio cried in Luciola's arms, his body covered with painful welts from Delphine's living roses. Lying impassive under Dio Luciola accepted the tears that rolled from the face above him, the blood that dripped from the wounds, the shudders that racked Dio's too thin body.

"I still remember her," Dio whispered, "I still remember the old Delphine before the Covenant."

Luciola had no words to say and so he said nothing and eventually Dio dried his own tears with shaking fingers and allowed Luciola to help him dress his wounds. Eventually he let Luciola put him to bed as he had countless times and this night like many others Dio didn't ask Luciola to join him. He learned early on that even though Luciola would comply after protest he never lets himself enjoy the experience. It left the need in Dio unfulfilled.

That night like many other nights Dio slept alone, though Luciola was there watching over him.

Soon after Dio ran away again with Luciola tagging along behind him, always his shadow, always chasing him across the clouds and through the valleys of the lesser ants on the planet. They sat in the ruins of a Disith town and played chess along the tombs. They ran through the catacombs of an Anatoray crypt and met a young boy, around their age at the gates. This was the first time Dio pursued someone that was not born from the skies.

Afterwards they sat at a run down café and drank third water, grimacing over the taste of grit and walked along the cannels. In a quiet little boarding house Dio threw himself down on the bed and turned over to gaze up at Luciola.

"Wasn't that just so much fun," Dio asked, "did you enjoy yourself Luciola?"

"I suppose so my Lord," Luciola responded, securing the door.

"Well then you should show it on your face," Dio said, "how many times do I have to tell you, if you like something you should show it on your face."

"My face," Luciola whispered and stiffened slightly as Dio slung his arms around his shoulders.

"Yes your face," Dio whispered, pressing a light kiss on the back of his neck, "Show me your smile Luciola."

Luciola said nothing and continued to stare at the door.

"Oh Luciola, you're no fun," Dio said, letting him go and turning to stare at the sparse furnishings. He tugged open drawer after drawer of the bureau as Luciola watched.

"What are you doing Lord Dio?"

"I'm told that sometimes people leave things behind, I was curious," Dio said as he opened the last of the drawers, "oh, it looks like there was nothing in here, how disappointing."

"Lord Dio we should return soon."

Luciola watched Dio stiffen and he looked down ashamed at the expression he placed on Dio's face; his own still a smooth mask.

"Yes, yes, soon enough Luciola," Dio finally responded, a smile coming to his lips, "But first I want to try sleeping on one of these beds."

"As you wish my lord," Luciola responded.

Dio removed his clothing, slowly and carefully and handed them over.

"M-my lord?" Luciola asked, puzzled.

"How am I supposed to enjoy this type of bed if I'm wearing my clothes?"

"Ye-yes my lord."

Dio slipped between the sheets and lay down, and then he turned to his side and then his other side and then his stomach.

"Oh my, this bed is simply awful Luciola!"

In the dark Luciola strained to keep from smiling.


End file.
